Naruto: Rise of Dracula
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! Yes I know a new story, but with it being so close to Halloween I thought I'd give you all a tale, a tale from days of old, of the original Ruler of the Night, the Lord of Darkness, a tale of the Rise of Dracula! That's right here Naruto will become a Vampire and will eventually take the name of the most infamous Vampire ever! So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: Ever since his Jinchūriki status was leaked by a certain Warhawk, life has been hell for Naruto. Getting beaten and tortured by the villagers, along with suffering from a few assassination attempts on occasion, all in an attempt to break him. One night though, a mob attack goes horribly wrong with Naruto being tossed down the bottomless pit outside of Konoha. There, Naruto stumbles upon an ancient occult library, one from before humanity's technological regression and return to the Feudal System. Going through the various books and tomes, especially the ones that went over vampires and the figures that inspired them, Naruto can't help but be inspired by the power and fear these creatures of the night possessed. Now thanks to the tunnel system that connected to the pit, Naruto was able to study up on Fūinjutsu and a religion that can aid in his dark ascension, the Jashinists. With this knowledge, Naruto is able to create a ritual that will transform him into the first real vampire; all while taking on the name of one of the most well-known vampires in history, Count Dracula.**

Eight years.

It has been eight years since the day of the Kyuubi attack. No one knows how it happened, only that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had appeared in the middle of Konohagakure one night, and began destroying the village, killing dozens of people. It wasn't until the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, showed and managed to defeat the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life.

At least, that's what the younger generation was led to believe. The truth was known only to the older generation and those old enough to remember.

What really happened was that the Yondaime could not truly defeat the Kyuubi, instead he could only seal the beast away into a newborn infant, the infant being one Naruto Uzumaki himself.

After the sealing, the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had decided that he would honor the Yondaime's wish to have Naruto seen as a hero. But it would only be after Naruto became either Chūnin or Jōnin, that way Naruto would be able to understand his burden, and better protect himself. All while the wounds and mental scars from the Kyuubi Attack had time to heal, along with allowing them time to see Naruto for who he is, and not what he is, so they can developed their own unbiased opinions of him.

Unfortunately, that plan was ruined, as unknown to the Sandaime, his Warhawk of a former teammate, Danzo Shimura, had desired to gain control of Naruto and turn him into a weapon loyal only to himself, but he couldn't with Sarutobi denying him at every turn. So, Danzo had gone with his backup plan, if he could not mold the boy into a weapon, then he'd ensure he was beaten into submission and remain utterly loyal to Konoha.

With this in mind, Danzo had told several key people the truth of Naruto's Jinchuuriki status. After that, it was only a matter of a few hours that the entire village knew the truth and were up in arms calling for his death. The Sandaime knew his former teammate as responsible for this, but he could do nothing to prove it, and with the secret already out, the only thing he could do was create a law preventing anyone from telling the younger generation of Naruto's Jinchuuriki status, hoping to give Naruto the chance to make friends and develop bonds to keep him in Konoha.

However, over the years things only got worse for Naruto. In the early years he only had to endure being thrown out of stores, people insulting him, parents pulling their children away, and other children bullying him after seeing how their parents treated Naruto. It was on October Tenth, Naruto's fourth birthday, that the villagers grew brave enough and formed a mob and hunted Naruto down. They had found and cornered him in an alley where they proceeded to beat Naruto for hours using any methods that they could think of whether it was punching and kicking him, hitting or stabbing him with any weapons they had or objects they could use as weapons.

When they had finally stopped, they had left Naruto in a pool of his own blood, over half his bones broken, numerous gashes covering his body, and most of his teeth having been knocked out or ripped out. All the while Naruto had remained just barely conscious and heard the villagers congratulating each other, as if they were actually proud of themselves for beating up a four-year-old.

That was the first moment Naruto truly hated the villagers and wished to inflict the same pain they inflicted on him. But he never acted on these thoughts, knowing any retaliation from him would only result in worse beatings from, so Naruto kept his anger and hatred locked away until the day he can finally act on them.

So, for the next four years Naruto was forced to endure mob attacks, assassination attempts, and being held captive and tortured. He remembered it all, being beaten within an inch of death, being buried alive, tied up and thrown into a river, nailed to a cross and lit on fire, even having his fingers and toes cut off and his tongue cut out.

And that was just the civilians attacking him, it got worse when Ninja and Clans attacked him.

He was mauled by Inuzuka hounds, mentally tortured by Yamanaka's, crushed by Akimichi's, strangled by Nara's shadows, had Aburame insects forced inside his body that then ate through his flesh to get out, his Chakra points forced shut and organs ruptured by Hyuga's, and burned by Uchiha's.

But through it all, Naruto remembered every attack he suffered, he remembered the faces of every one of his attackers and he swore one day he'll make them all pay, pay in blood.

Today was October Tenth, eight years after the Kyuubi attack, and Naruto's eighth birthday and as usual, Naruto was once again being chased by a mob.

He had already ran out of the village, and yet the mob was still chasing him. Naruto tried losing them in the forest, but they were still following him, making Naruto realize that there might be Ninja in the mob tracking him.

It wasn't long until Naruto was forced to stop running when he reached the edge of a large chasm. He managed to stop himself just on the edge, the boy sighing in relief that he didn't fall in.

'That was close, I doubt even I'd survive falling down there.' Naruto thought as he looked over the edge and couldn't see the bottom of the chasm, showing just how deep it was.

However, before Naruto could get away from the edge and continue running, he felt someone push him forward straight into the chasm.

'NO!' Naruto mentally shouted turning his head and saw the mob cheering.

This caused his anger to grow even more as he saw them cheering at seeing the "demon" falling to his death. He should have known this would happen, with how big the mob was compared to the ones before and how long they chased him. They had fully intended to kill him this time, rather than simply beat him close to death.

It only served to increase the rage and anger he's kept buried within him. He never did anything to these people and yet they only ever saw him as a monster, a demon, a freak they attacked him every day, mentally and physically tortured him for as long as he can remember. And for what? What did he ever do to deserve this?

NOTHING!

And now they're cheering as he falls to his inevitable death. Well he won't, he won't.

'I won't die!' Naruto swore.

He wasn't going to give the villagers the satisfaction of killing him, he'll survive, he didn't care how, but he will get the power he needs to get his revenge and he will make them all suffer!

As he was falling, Naruto twisted his body so that when he eventually hit the bottom of the chasm his left side will take the majority of the damage. It didn't take long before Naruto finally hit the bottom and he grit his teeth at feeling all the bones on the left side of his body shatter on impact, a quick glance even showed some bone poking out of his arm and leg. If any good came out of all the attacks on him, is that his pain tolerance shot through the roof.

After a few moments, Naruto started feeling his body start to slowly knit itself back together, thank goodness for his healing factor, without it Naruto's sure he would have been dead long ago.

Once Naruto was sure he could at least stand up, he started limping his way through the chasm hoping to find a way out. As he walked Naruto soon found himself in a cave, giving him hope that he can find an exit soon.

Though after a while, Naruto was surprised when he entered a massive chamber, what surprised him was the fact the entire place was a giant library.

'What the hell? What is this place?' Naruto thought, looking around and seeing the innumerable amount of books lining the shelves.

As he looked around the library, Naruto didn't notice that he walked over a large ritual-esque circle on the ground or how his blood dripped on it. Only noticing it when it began glowing a blood red color and unleashed a pillar of energy.

'What's happening?!' Thought Naruto, as he covered his face from how intense the glow was.

When the glow faded, Naruto lowered his arm and was shocked when he saw someone standing in the center of the circle.

It was a girl, looking to be fourteen years old, with mid-back length pink hair tied with purple ribbons. She has a slender figure and is clad in a cyber-goth-loli dress with white detached sleeves, with a circular skirt and several belts on the top connected to her collar that cover her chest area and wears knee-high shoes with two sharp spikes. She has long pink claws instead of fingers. Her most prominent features are the immoral devil horns, and the protruding fangs of a little devil, along with a long draconic tail and pink scales scattered throughout her body.

The girls eyes snapped open revealing they were a dark red color that shined with bloodlust and a desire for violence.

She looked around the library for a few moments, before her head snapped towards Naruto and narrowed her eyes at seeing the condition, he was in.

"You, boy, were you the one who summoned?" The girl questioned.

Naruto gulped at the question and at the girls attention being on him. While he may not have any training at sensing energy, just being near this girl, he could feel the power she possessed. Naruto didn't want to say or do something that could set her off as he doubted that she'd have no problem killing him in the most violent manner possible.

"Ye-yes, but I-I swear I didn't mean to miss!" Naruto said quickly, with the girl humming in thought.

"Tell me who are you?" Asked the girl as she started walking around the room, looking over the books, while Naruto never took his eyes off of her.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Who, are you?" Naruto asked hesitantly, before paling slightly when the girls head snapped towards him with narrowed eyes that glowed.

Though he was relieved when she looked away and made a "Tsk" noise.

"I suppose it's to be expected that humans have started forgetting about me, especially with how little followers I have nowadays." The girl said, while Naruto looked at her confusion of what she meant.

"Very well Naruto, I am Jashin, the Goddess of Destruction, Violence, Blood, and Chaos!" Jashin declared, with Naruto's expression turning from confused to shocked and slightly scared.

He had just summoned a goddess, one who definitely wasn't nice, if what she was a goddess of was anything to go by.

"Now tell me, what exactly happened to put you in such a condition?" Jashin asked, curious of what happened.

Not wanting to anger a goddess by refusing, along with not really having anything to lose by telling her, Naruto told Jashin everything that's happened in his life, the beatings, the assassinations, the torture, all of it.

Through his explanation Jashin's expression darkened. Now normally she's all for violence and torture, but she also prefers if it's done in her name or done with purpose. From what she could sense, she could guess the reason these humans attacked Naruto was because he contained the Kyuubi, or at the very least part of it. Stretching out her senses to the rest of the planet, Jashin located where the rest of the Kyuubi was and shook her head at what else she found.

"Tsk, humans. No matter the era or world, they're always the same. Selfish, greedy creatures that are better off dead." Jashin muttered.

Though she did smile darkly when she sensed the amount of darkness Naruto had within him. The hatred, the anger, the desire for vengeance, it actually made her shiver in pleasure at how intense it was. And from what else she could sense in Naruto, he wasn't only a Jinchuuriki, he was also the latest Transmigrant of that peace-loving fool Hagoromo's youngest son, Asura, meaning he's also the Child of Prophecy, destined to either save or destroy the world.

'Oh, this is just too good!' Thought Jashin, while mentally cackling at the prize she has found.

Once Naruto has finished telling her how he had gotten here, the goddess looked at him with a smirk.

"Tell me Naruto, what if I could offer you the power you desired to get vengeance on the villagers?" Jashin asked, Naruto perking up at her words, but was still suspicious.

"What would you want in return?" Asked Naruto, with Jashin giggling lowly as she approached him with a sway in her hips.

"Hmhmhm, smart boy~" Jashin cooed tracing a finger along his jaw, before moving behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and lowered her mouth next to his ear.

"In return, you will be mine, my champion, you will give me the souls of those you kill, the blood you spill will be in my name. In return, I will turn you into a creature of the night, an Apex Predator, you will be a wolf amongst sheep, the monster that monsters are afraid of, you will be the ultimate hunter, a Vampire. All you have to do, is give yourself to me." Jashin whispered seductively in Naruto's ear, tempting him with her promises of power.

And Naruto was tempted, so very tempted, to accept her offer if it meant he had the power he desired to get his revenge. But… he hesitated.

What would be the point of getting his revenge, if he became the monster the villagers always called him, he'd be proving them right and it wouldn't matter as they'd get the last laugh. If he wanted to get his revenge, he wanted to do it as a human.

Jashin sensed Naruto's hesitance and smirked, she had her trump card to use that she knew will get Naruto to accept her dark embrace.

"If that doesn't convince you, maybe this will." Jashin purred, while snapping her fingers.

Before Naruto's eyes, the library changed into a city one he recognized as the Fire Capital, with him and Jashin standing in the backyard of an estate. What he saw filled Naruto with shock and despair, while destroying what little humanity was left in him.

It was a family of five, two parents and three children. There were two kids his age, a boy and a girl, and another girl that looked to be four-year-old being carried by the mom. It was their appearances that shattered Naruto.

The mother was of average height with fair pale skin, deep purple eyes, long crimson hair that went down to her ankles, an athletic but feminine build, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a heart-shaped ass, and large DD-cup breasts. For clothes, she wore black shinobi sandals, a cream colored short sleeved blouse, a green apron, a black hair clip, and a black wristband on her left wrist.

The man looked like an older version of Naruto, minus the whiskers, and jaw length bangs, wearing the standard Jonin uniform with white haori with red flames at the bottom and the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" going vertically down the back.

The boy looked like a carbon copy of the man, while the girl had long blonde hair with red highlights and purple-blue eyes, and the four-year-old was a mini version of the mother.

Off to the side, Naruto also saw two people he could recognize as two of the Sannin, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya.

It didn't take a genius to know who these people were, but Naruto desperately wanted to deny it, that none of this was real and just Jashin messing with his head. But something told him, it was real, but he still wanted to deny it.

"Do wish to know why you are hated Naruto?" Jashin whispered, with Naruto not responding as he looked silently at the family.

"It's because that man, he sealed the Kyuubi's soul into you the day you were born and the Chakra into those two children. He and his wife with their children then left, while being accompanied by those two Sannin, and four years later, they had another child. They grew up happy, loved, and with a family, while you have been alone, hated, and have only known misery. Tell me Naruto, who are they?" Questioned Jashin, wanting Naruto to say it in order for him to accept it was real and not just an illusion.

Naruto shook his head not wanting to say it, if he did then he couldn't deny it anymore.

"Say it. They abandoned you, left you alone, they didn't even hesitate to replace you with another child, they don't care about you Naruto. Now say it, who are they." Jashin said.

"My family." Whispered Naruto, with tears falling from his eyes.

This was the second time Naruto has cried in his life, the first was when he was first kicked out of the orphanage and forced to live on the streets. After that he swore to never cry again as it wouldn't change anything. But now he couldn't stop himself, seeing his parents are alive and happy with his siblings, while he was left alone, never knowing if his parents were alive or dead, if they loved him, if they even wanted him.

Now he had the answer, even if it's not one he wanted.

Though his sadness soon gave way to more anger.

"Can you really give me the power to get my revenge?" Naruto asked lowly.

"That and so much more." Answered Jashin, while smiling victoriously.

"Then yes, I'll give myself to you, I'll be your champion, I'll kill in your name, all of that if you give me the power." Naruto said, while fully casting aside his humanity and accepting Jashin's offer.

"Then let it be known, Naruto Uzumaki, you belong to Jashin and shall henceforth walk the path of the night. Now then you may feel a slight pinch and then…ecstasy~" Purred Jashin, as she leaned down to Naruto's neck as her fangs extended and she bit him.

Naruto didn't even flinch as he felt Jashin start drinking his blood while feeling something in him change, the goddess meanwhile moaned in pleasure at the taste of his blood.

'He tastes divine~!' Jashin thought, while holding Naruto tightly as she gave him the gift of the Vampire.

She will definitely have fun with him once he's older.

Reluctantly, Jashin pulled away from Naruto and licked the remaining blood off her lips.

"You taste sweet Naruto-kun~" Jashin cooed, as she let go of him and stepped away.

"Now I must be returning to my realm, but before I go a couple things you should know. First you aren't a true Vampire at the moment to become one you must drink human blood; second this library will provide all the information you'll need on what powers you will gain once you become a full-fledged Vampire, along with some other things I'm sure will prove useful to you; and third I'll be sure to drop in every now and then to see how far you've come and if you've sacrificed enough humans to me I may even give you a…special reward." Purred Jashin seductively, with Naruto blushing slightly at the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Until next time, Na-Ru-To-Kun~" Said Jashin, while blowing him a kiss, before vanishing in a swirl of flames.

Once Jashin had left, Naruto looked around the library, before smiling wickedly.

The villagers always believed he was a monster, but he'll show them he's not a monster,

He's the Devil!

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Three days have passed since Naruto met Jashin and accepted her offer of power, thus forfeiting his humanity and becoming a creature of the night. Since then he spent all his time in the library, where he discovered and reading the books on Vampirism to see what exactly he'll be able to do.

It amazed Naruto at learning of all the powers and abilities he'll gain once he becomes a true Vampire, even more so that his powers will only grow as he gets older, along with how he'll stop aging forever, once he reaches his prime.

A True Immortal.

He'll also be able to turn others into Vampires as well by biting them, whether he will though, is something he's yet to decide.

Now though, he has left the library, thanks to the underground tunnel system, in order to, very reluctantly, return to Konoha, knowing that if he didn't return, then the Hokage would just send Anbu to get him.

Naruto didn't like or trust the Sandaime, in fact he despised the old man, as there's no doubt in his mind that he knew why people hated him and the fact his "family" was alive and abandoned him. And he kept Naruto ignorant, while never really doing anything against the people who attacked him. The old bastard actually had the nerve to tell Naruto that "they didn't know what they were doing" and that "he should forgive them".

He will take a special kind of pleasure in tearing Sarutobi apart piece by piece until he's begging for death.

Currently, Naruto was walking through the forest, trying to make his way back to Konoha when he stopped and sniffed the air. He caught the most delectable scent he's ever smelled; it made his mouth water, and unknown to Naruto, his eyes glowed red and his canines lengthened into fangs.

Following the scent, Naruto soon came upon a young man leaning against a tree, holding his bleeding side. The man looked up and Naruto saw his eyes were crimson red with three tomoes.

'An Uchiha.' Naruto thought darkly, remembering when he was attacked by Uchiha clan members, but luckily for this guy, Naruto didn't recognize him as one that ever attacked him.

Unluckily, however, was the fact he was injured and alone with Naruto, who looked at his blood with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"What the, kid what're you doing out here? Never mind you have to get out of here, it's dangerous." Said the Uchiha, while looking around as if expecting someone to jump out.

Naruto, however, didn't hear him as he looked at the ground where some of the Uchiha's blood had fallen. Dipping his finger into the crimson liquid, Naruto looked at it entranced before licking it off his finger.

"Kid didn't you hear me, I said you…need…" The Uchiha trailed off as he saw Naruto looking at him with a hungry expression.

Before the Uchiha could react, Naruto leapt at him and tore into his neck with his fangs.

"What the hell?!" The Uchiha shouted in shock at the sudden attack.

He tried prying Naruto off of him, but the kid had a vicelike grip, refusing to let go as he continued drinking his blood. Soon the Uchiha's strength faded and he collapsed to the ground, feeling his life fade away.

Naruto, meanwhile, was drinking his blood with a ravenous hunger, making sure to drink every last drop. The taste was indescribable, Naruto only being able to think it was the greatest thing he's ever had and that he wanted more.

But while he was drinking the Uchiha's blood, Naruto's body immediately began changing. His once bright blonde hair was slowly darkening until it was now pitch black like the night sky, his blue eyes morphed into a blood red color while his sclera also turned jet black like his hair, and his nails lengthened into claws. But the transformation didn't stop there as the Uchiha's Sharingan faded from his eyes, while Naruto gained a tomoe markings in each of his pupils, then another and another, showing a fully matured Sharingan, before it evolved further into a four-pointed pinwheel form, showing Naruto had taken the Uchiha's Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan.

Though Naruto also took something else, the Uchiha's memories as well.

He saw the Uchiha's, Shisui's, memories right from when he was born, his life growing up, becoming a Ninja, unlocking the Mangekyo Sharingan after watching a rival die after withholding aid for a moment out of envy and weakness, meeting Itachi Uchiha and forming a brotherly bond. What intrigued Naruto the most were Shisui's most recent memories of the Uchiha Clan and their plan to stage a coup d'état to take over the village, how he and Itachi began spying on their own family, Shisui's original plan to use his Mangekyo Sharingan ability, Kotoamatsukami, on the Uchiha Clan Head to stop the coup. Only to be attacked by Danzo Shimura, who tried stealing Shisui's eyes for himself, thankfully Shisui managed to escape with both eyes intact.

The memories came to an end after that, as Naruto pulled away panting after drinking the last of Shisui's blood, while having a bloody smile on his face as he licked the blood off.

'That was amazing.' Naruto thought, while feeling power coursing through him.

He had finally completed his transformation into a Vampire, and not only that, he now has all of Shisui's knowledge on every Jutsu he knew, plus he now had his Mangekyo Sharingan as well.

Naruto could faintly hear Jashin giggling, pleased with her champions completed transformation and of the sacrifice he just made.

Looking at the body, Naruto would have preferred just leaving it out in the open so people can see his handywork, but he can't risk being found out yet. While Naruto would love nothing more than to simply slaughter everyone in Konoha now, he's only just become a Vampire and he'd likely be overwhelmed and killed, or worse, experimented on so those power-hungry humans could take his power for themselves.

So, Naruto will have to keep his new unlife a secret, until he's ready.

Grabbing Shisui's leg, Naruto dragged the body to the Naka River and threw it off a cliff. Anyone who finds the body will simply believe it was a suicide, thanks to the note Shisui had written beforehand. He also didn't bother destroying the eyes, as they no longer had Shisui's Sharingan.

With his business now done, Naruto left the scene of the staged suicide, all while chuckling darkly at completing the first step to his dark ascension.

'Soon, I will remind these humans why it is they should be afraid of the dark.' Naruto thought, with his eyes glowing sinisterly.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we got a summary of Naruto's life before he finds the hidden occult library that will aid him in his dark ascension, along with unintentionally summoning the goddess Jashin. Now Naruto has learned the truth of why he is hated and along with where his family is, with him giving in to Jashin's temptations and become her champion and a Vampire. Finally we see Naruto complete his transition by feeding off Shisui Uchiha and gain not only his memories, but his Mangekyo Sharingan as well. What will happen next I wonder, with Naruto's newfound unlife, one thing is for sure, the people of Konoha better watch out, as an Apex Predator now walks among them. Also Jashin's appearance is based off of Lancer (Elizabeth) from the Fate-series. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing what Naruto will learn what has been happening since his disappearance, along with a large timeskip and showing Naruto gain two very useful allies in Konoha. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Upon his return to Konoha, Naruto kept to the shadows and the rooftops, remaining out of the sight. Before he revealed himself, he wanted to see if anything has happened since his disappearance.

Looking around the village, Naruto took notice of the fact that the villagers that were still awake were celebrating, like they just got the best news ever.

'What could have happened that'd make these humans so happy?' Naruto wondered.

Normally the villagers only celebrate for a few hours after attacking him, before going back to their boring and pathetic lives. Though given he's been gone for three days, without there being any sign of him during that time, Naruto could hazard a guess as to why they were celebrating. Now he just needed confirmation and, depending on what he learns, will decide what he does next.

'And look here, four snacks who I'm sure won't be missed.' Naruto thought as he spotted two Jōnin and two Chūnin exiting a bar, with all four of them looking completely inebriated, making them the perfect targets to grab and drain.

Plus, he's still hungry, so he'll be able to find out what's been happening and satisfy his newly awakened bloodlust at the same time. And what made this even better, was that Naruto remembered that these four were part of the mob that threw him off that cliff and into the chasm, along with the other mob attacks he's endured.

Sticking to the shadows, Naruto followed the Ninja through the village, which wasn't difficult given how almost everyone was already asleep and there were minimal lights on.

Finally, they reached an apartment building with all of them going up to the fourth floor and entering separate rooms.

'How convenient.' Naruto thought with a smirk, pleased that he didn't have to bother searching for them in separate locations.

After waiting a couple minutes to ensure that they had all gone to sleep, Naruto picked the lock of the first Chūnin's apartment and snuck in. Following the sound of breathing, Naruto soon entered the man's room and saw that he had fallen into his bed, without even bothering to change into any sleepwear.

Smiling darkly, Naruto felt all of his teeth sharpen into deadly fangs, with his canines being the longest. However, just before he could tear into the Chūnin's throat, he caught sight of something out the corner of his eye. Looking, Naruto's eyes gained a sadistic gleam when he spotted a kunai just lying on the floor.

Looking back at the Chūnin, Naruto gave a quiet dark chuckle before going over and picking up the kunai. Now heading back to the bed with the knife in hand, Naruto looked down at the Chūnin and put the kunai just above his neck before leaning down with a fanged smile.

"Guess who?" Naruto whispered loudly, causing the Chūnin's eyes to snap open just as Naruto slashed open his throat.

The Chūnin choked and gurgled as his hands flew to his throat to try and slow the bleeding, but it was too late. His eyes widened in shock and fear, however, when he saw the demon brat, with the whiskers being a dead giveaway, standing over him, holding a bloody kunai. Even more horrifying was the fangs poking out of his mouth as he licked the blood off the kunai.

Naruto simply watched in glee as the Chūnin's life faded away as he choked on his own blood.

While he knew he could have just killed him while he was asleep, without the risk of him screaming and alerting his neighbors, Naruto also swore he would make everyone who's ever attacked him suffer like he did. And while he'd prefer to make this humans pain last longer, along with the other three he plans on killing, he knew he had to make this quick. But he'll make sure the last thing they ever see, is the "Demon" they all hated and feared so much.

Killing Shisui had simply been to activate his Vampirism, with the Uchiha simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that Naruto's complaining, given what he got from the kill.

Now, with the Chūnin dead, Naruto bit into his neck and began drain his blood, along with viewing his memories. He skipped over the majority of them, aside from a few things that he found useful, until he got to after he was pushed into the chasm.

Apparently, the Hokage had sent Anbu to try and locate him or his body in the chasm, but by the time they got there, Naruto knew he had already locked himself within the library to ensure that no one else would stumble upon it. When they failed to find his body, or any traces showing that he might still be alive, and only the large amount of blood left behind, the Hokage had no choice but to declare Naruto as legally dead.

That confirmed Naruto's suspicions of why the villagers were celebrating for the past three days, they had been celebrating the "Demons" death.

'And of course, that old bastard did nothing to stop them from celebrating the fact that they murdered a child.' Naruto thought, as the more he saw, the less mercy he was going to show these pathetic sheep.

After all, that's now what humans were to him, nothing but sheep to be sent to the slaughter.

Once he finished drinking, Naruto wiped his mouth with a frown. While he might have learned why the humans were celebrating, he felt there was more to it. The Chūnin's mind was still clouded from the alcohol, and he couldn't get a clear picture of everything.

'I need more memories and blood.' Thought Naruto.

Leaving the apartment, Naruto repeated the process with the other Chūnin and the Jōnin; sneaking in, cutting their throat, and draining their blood. Finally, he had the full story of what happened, along with learning just who was responsible for leaking the information of him being a Jinchūriki.

Danzō Shimura.

Not only did he want to make Naruto into an emotionless weapon, but when that failed, he wanted any hint of resistance beaten out him, making Naruto completely dependent and loyal to Konoha. He was the one who helped arrange the beatings, the torture. Everything Naruto that has been put through, that mummy bastard was responsible for it, all for "the good of Konoha".

But obviously, Danzō underestimated just how far the villagers' hatred went, and overestimated his control over them, not expecting them to actually kill Naruto.

After he had been declared dead, all the members of the mob that had a hand in Naruto's "death" had been rounded by Danzō and his ROOT Anbu, who tortured them mercilessly. All the while the Warhawk lectured them on their stupidity. That they were only supposed to beat Naruto into submission, not kill him, and now because of them, Konoha lost its "weapon". He had then told them that in compensation, he would take their lives to make sure they couldn't tell anyone about his hand in Naruto's treatment, along with their families being taken as well, with the wives and daughters being used in an underground breeding program that Danzō created to create more ROOT Anbu and so he can gain access to the abilities of the various Clans in Konoha, all of this done under the Ninja Clans' and Hokage's noses.

Even as he is now, Naruto would have felt pity and disgust for any woman forced into becoming a breeding factory for that greedy Warhawk. But given the fact they were also related to the ones who attacked Naruto for years, he couldn't care less. And if anything, they were saved from what Naruto planned to do to them.

Though he'll still hunt them all down and kill them all, along with killing any children they sire right in front of them.

The only reason the four Naruto killed managed to escape that fate, is because they had been approached by the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. The Sannin offering them protection from Danzō and to keep them off the Warhawk's radar, but in exchange, they'd be his spies in Konoha. The four cowards eagerly agreed to betray their own village if it meant saving their own hides.

'So much for that precious "Will of Fire" bullshit.' Naruto thought, while shaking his head.

But this worked in his favor, as now Naruto was aware of all of Orochimaru's spies in Konoha, including one Kabuto Yakushi. While Naruto had no problem with the Snake Sannin, this information could prove useful later. Especially if he needed a useful scapegoat, if anyone starts sniffing too close to his trail.

With his business completed, Naruto exited the village and returned to his library. With him now being "dead", he had no worries of anyone hunting him down or having to hide his nature. He can train his powers, continue reading the books the library offers, and feed as he pleases.

'Though who knows, I may find those in this cesspool that could prove useful to me.' Thought Naruto, while smirking at the idea of having his own spies in Konoha.

*Timeskip-Nine Years*

Nine years have passed since the "death" of Naruto Uzumaki. Four years of which the villagers celebrated the fact the "Demon" was finally dead, and their loved ones were avenged.

That was until the start of the fifth year, when the murders started happening.

It started off with just some random Chūnin found dead in their homes, drained entirely of their blood. Most simply passed it off was some sick freak that drank blood, that is until more bodies started appearing. Some were found in their homes, others in alleyways, and even some on display around the village.

It wasn't until the bodies of young girls were found impale on spikes around the village did people start panicking. It wasn't just bodies impaled on these spikes, the families of the dead girls were also found dead, though "dead" might not be the correct word.

The homes of the girls, when they were identified, were all found to be locked up tightly. It was when someone went inside that they found themselves in a horror movie.

The families weren't dead or alive, looking more like reanimated corpses with fangs, and glowing orange eyes. The creatures attacked anything that moved with surprising speed and strength, what's worse was that they seemed impervious to conventional injuries. The only method that seemed to kill them permanently was to completely incinerating the bodies, otherwise they'd just keep attacking.

Once the creatures were taken care of, they'd also find the torn apart remains of the family members that weren't turned into the undead, with looks of horror forever etched into their faces.

The Hokage and Anbu that arrive on the scene originally tried to keep the existence of these creatures hidden, as to not cause a massive panic. But unfortunately, an incident happened, where a creature managed to escape and began killing people out in the open, causing the mass panic that they tried to prevent. With no other choice, the Hokage was forced to admit that there was a serial killer on the loose, one who had the power to revive the dead into undead creatures. This combined with the murderers motif of leaving most of their victims, usually young girls, impaled on spikes around the village had lead people to calling the killer, "The Impaler".

Since then, a cloud of fear, panic, and paranoia has hung over Konoha. No one felt safe going out alone or in their own homes, especially at night, for fear of "The Impaler" coming after them. They kept their doors and windows locked, some of the more superstitious have even begun using methods to ward off evil spirits. Unfortunately, nothing anyone did ever worked, as the next morning more bodies and creatures were always found.

It has led the citizens to grow distrustful of each other, out fear and paranoia that anyone could be "The Impaler". Some have even blamed Naruto for the killings, despite everyone believing he's dead.

The Hokage became more and more worried with each passing day that they failed to catch "The Impaler". Fearful that the villagers fear would reach the point where people started attacking each other, or openly throwing accusations of who "The Impaler" could be.

Unknown to everyone, there were two within Konoha that did not have to worry about encountering "The Impaler". In fact, they knew exactly who "The Impaler" was, not that they'd tell anyone this.

Currently, both girls were in one the Uchiha clan's old training grounds, sparring with each other.

The first girl, being seventeen years old, had long jet-black hair with a blue tint tied going down to her shapely rear and bangs framing her face, pale skin, and obsidian eyes. She had a slim and curvy figure with large DD-cup breasts and wearing a skintight black bodysuit with red accents; black and red armored boots that covered her shins; and a black overcoat with a red interior and lining, with a high collar that has the Uchiha clan emblem on it.

This was Satsuki Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha after her brother, Itachi, massacred the rest of their clan.

Though, what no one was aware of, was the fact Satsuki that wasn't as loyal as people liked to think she was. And it was all thanks to her true leader. Satsuki's mind soon went to the day they first met, and he revealed the truth to her. It had been a few days after her clan was massacred, and she was recovering in the hospital.

*Flashback*

Satsuki sat in her hospital bed, not doing anything but staring at the ceiling with a dead look in her eyes. She refused to go to sleep, as anytime she closed her eyes, she always saw the bodies of her family, her parents, and… him looking at her, like she was nothing.

But she could still hear the screams, when Itachi used that Genjutsu on her and forced to watch over and over again as he slaughtered their clan.

In her darker moments since that night, Satsuki had wished that Itachi had just killed her with the rest of their family. At least then, she wouldn't have to deal with this pain and could see her parents again. But those were quickly pushed away in favor of the anger she felt and vengeance, as she desired to one day kill Itachi and make him pay.

"My, such hatred. It seems this village has a habit of breeding hate filled children, quite ironic if you ask me." Said a voice, surprising Satsuki that someone managing to sneak in without alerting the Anbu guards outside.

Looking, Satsuki saw a boy her age sitting in a chair next to her bed. He had spiky black hair, pale skin, strange black and red eyes that made Satsuki raise a brow at how unnatural they looked, as well as three jagged whisker marks on each cheek. Other noteworthy features were that his nails were claws and she could see fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Satsuki asked, with the boy giving her a fanged smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure Satsuki-chan." Naruto introduced with a small incline of his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Questioned Satsuki, having heard that Naruto Uzumaki died a few weeks ago under unknown circumstances.

"What can I say, I don't die easily. But I'm not here to talk about me, I wanna talk about you dear Satsuki-chan. Tell me, would you like to know why exactly your brother massacred your clan?" Naruto asked, with Satsuki glaring at him for bringing up her clan and Itachi.

"He did it to test his power. What of it?" Satsuki demanded, while glaring at him when he dared to laugh.

"'Test his power'? Really, that's what he told you? How boring and quite clearly a lie." Said Naruto.

"What're you talking about?!" Demanded Satsuki, wanting to know what he meant or wring his neck for what he was saying, as if he was defending what Itachi has done, or at least, that's how she saw it.

"What I'm talking about, is that your brother lied about why he massacred your clan. From what I understand and have heard, Itachi was a genius and a prodigy, even among the Uchiha clan, having become an Anbu captain not long before the time of the massacre, and yet he said that he desired to test his power. There are several ways to tell it was a lie, but the most obvious is the time that the massacre took place. It happened at night, when the entire clan was either asleep or relaxed with their guards down. Now if Itachi truly wanted to test his power, then why didn't he do it during a time where they were more active and alert, thus providing a greater challenge for him and an opportunity to truly test himself? Instead, he chose a time where he'd just go from house to house and kill everyone. Now tell me Satsuki-chan, does that seem like the actions of someone testing their power, or someone with ulterior motives?" Naruto asked, while smirking at seeing the gears turning in her head and her eyes widen at his words.

"Then… why?" Choked Satsuki, unable to comprehend what other reason Itachi have would kill their family.

If not to test himself, then why did he do it?

"Because he was ordered to." Naruto revealed, with Satsuki looking at him in shock.

"Wh-what?" Satsuki asked.

"Itachi was ordered to massacre the entirety of the Uchiha clan by the Sandaime Hokage and his former teammate, Danzō Shimura. This was because the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'état." Naruto revealed.

"Liar!" Satsuki hissed, refusing to believe her family would do such a thing.

"It's true. It was after the Kyuubi attack, when the Uchiha clan was being isolated by the rest of the village. It's known that the only person to control the Kyuubi was Madara Uchiha, so obviously people believed an Uchiha was responsible for the attack. This lead the Uchiha to get angry at being isolated and looked on with suspicion, so the Uchiha Clan leaders planned a coup to take over. But there were those that didn't agree, like your brother Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. Both of whom became spies within their own clan for the village." Naruto revealed, with Satsuki being shocked that Itachi and Shisui would side against their own family.

"They passed on information to the Hokage of what the Uchiha planned. Eventually Shisui offered to use his Mangekyo Sharingan ability, Kotoamatsukami, a powerful Genjutsu that could rewrite a person's memories, all without them even realizing it, on the Uchiha clan head to stop the coup. But he was stopped and attacked by Danzō Shimura, who wanted to steal Shisui's eyes for himself. Luckily, Shisui escaped and destroyed his eyes before throwing himself into the Naka River. It was then decided that Itachi would massacre the Uchiha clan, with Itachi agreeing on the condition that you were spared, the one person he couldn't kill, his precious little sister." Naruto concluded.

Satsuki looked down at her legs as tears fell from her eyes. Part of her wanted to deny this was true, that her family wouldn't plan a coup, that Itachi didn't willingly slaughter their clan because he was ordered to. But everything Naruto said made too much sense and added up so well, that she couldn't deny it, even if she wanted to.

"Though that's not even the worse of what happened." Naruto said, getting Satsuki's attention.

"What could be worse?!" Demanded Satsuki, wondering what could possibly be worse than what she just heard.

In response, Naruto leaned forward with a dark smile.

"Simple, the Hokage and Danzō always wanted to destroy the Uchiha clan." Naruto replied, with Satsuki looking at him in complete shock at his words.

"Think about it, the Sandaime Hokage always preached about peace over war, yet he and his old teammate had no problem ordering an entire clan to be killed, rather than choosing the option that had no bloodshed." Said Naruto

"What, what option?" Satsuki asked, not sure what other option there would have been.

"Simple, naming either your father, Fugaku Uchiha, or Itachi as the Godaime Hokage. Think about it, it would have solved all the problems by naming one of them as Hokage, they were both talented, young Ninja. Both of whom could be Hokage for years, while the Sandaime is long past his prime. Your father already had experience as a leader as both a Clan Head, the Police Force Commander, and leading soldiers in the Third War, while Itachi was gaining the experience and just needed the right training. This would have stopped the coup and the Uchiha would finally get the recognition they desired with one of their own as Hokage. Instead, the Sandaime and Danzō chose to kill them all, to finally get rid of the Uchiha just like they and their sensei always wanted." Said Naruto, with Satsuki looking at him in horror.

"Their… sensei?" Satsuki asked.

"Tobirama Senju. In fact, he started all of this when he created the Military Police Force and had the Uchiha put in charge. While some saw it as an honor, in truth, it was to keep the Uchiha on a short leash. By forming the Police Force, not only did Tobirama take away their political power, as they needed to remain neutral, he also prevented them from going on missions to get stronger and run the risk of unlocking their Mangekyo Sharingan, if they saw their friends die. He kept the Uchiha in the village, stagnant and weak, while also keeping them out of the rest of the village's affairs; all in the event he finally got the chance to wipe them out. They were only further ostracized when their compound was moved to the outskirts of the village after the Kyuubi attack. The Sandaime and Danzō simply fulfilled their sensei's desire of destroying the Uchiha. After all, Itachi's a missing-nin and will be hunted, whereas you desire to become a Ninja, and they aren't known to have the best life expectancies." Naruto said, while mentally smirking at the horror and fear on Satsuki's face.

Sure, it might just be speculation from what he saw in Shisui's memories. But it wasn't really all that farfetched that the Sandaime might see the Uchiha in the same way Tobirama did and wanted to eliminate them.

After all, he knew from first-hand that the Sandaime was capable of terrible things, should it benefit the village and appease the masses.

Satsuki was close to hyperventilating at Naruto's words. If he was right, and she's really believes that he is, then her life was in danger here, or anywhere. She couldn't even try and run away as she'll just be hunted down, and either killed or brought back here.

Though one thing still bugged her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Satsuki asked.

While she may be grateful to know the truth; it didn't really help if she lived in fear and paranoia of being killed one day.

"Because, like you Satsuki, I was lied to and used. I can help you, give you the power you need to not only avenge your clan, but protect yourself from any threats against you. All you have to do, is join me. What do you say?" Naruto said, while offering Satsuki his hand.

Satsuki looked at Naruto's offered hand for a moment, before looking at the dark boy in his eyes.

*End Flashback*

In the end, Satsuki had taken Naruto's offer and joined him. She wanted to kill Itachi for choosing the village over their family, along with destroying Konoha for everything they've done to her clan.

The contact she had with Naruto was minimum, given it wouldn't do if people learned he was still alive, and that they were allies. Though sometimes, Jutsu scrolls would appear in her apartment, and Satsuki knew who they were from, Naruto.

Naruto eventually told her that he was a Vampire and that he'd also turn her into one; but not yet, as it wouldn't do if she went into a blood frenzy and revealed them. He also told her he was the one who killed Shisui, given he wouldn't be able to keep that a secret, given his Sharingan. At first Satsuki was angry at this, but eventually accepted that the end results would likely still be the same.

What Naruto didn't tell Satsuki was that he had also gone to the Uchiha compound after the massacre and drained all the bodies of their blood, absorbing all their Sharingan as well, so they couldn't be harvested and used by anyone.

During her training, Satsuki had also managed to unlock her Sharingan and has since long mastered it; along with awakening and mastering her Mangekyō Sharingan, as well. She also learned that she has an affinity for both fire and lightning, with Naruto having gotten her several Jutsu for both elements. Plus, it helped that she had access to numerous scrolls on Fire Ninjutsu in the Uchiha Clan Library, along with all the Lightning techniques that they've collected over the years, also.

Meanwhile, the girl she was sparring with, was another one of Naruto's allies in the village.

The girl was the same age as Satsuki, with long brown hair with a clip on the left side, light brown eyes, while wearing a white kimono with red accents, that was held closed by a red sash. The kimono did a good job of showing her body, which was similar to Satsuki's own, while only having smaller CC-cup breasts. She also wore red form fitting pants and black, full-body mesh armour underneath her kimono that went down to her legs, along with sandals that were red in color.

An attire with a similar color-scheme to that of the outfit worn by Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yūhi, one would think this girl admired her. But it was actually the complete opposite, with it really being a subtle way of mocking Kurenai.

This was Yakumo Kurama, who has been allied with Naruto and Satsuki ever since she met the former, eight years ago.

*Flashback*

Yakumo sat in her room, against the wall as tears fell from her eyes. The reason Yakumo was crying was because not too long ago her teacher, or ex-teacher, and someone she thought was her friend, Kurenai Yuhi, had sealed away her powers.

It had all started when Yakumo was born. Yakumo had been born with a weak body, leading to her being unable to perform the more physical duties required of being a Ninja. But Yakumo always dreams of becoming a Ninja, even if that meant she could only use Genjutsu, and so the Sandaime Hokage had given her a special tutor to help her hone her talents, the tutor being Kurenai.

After this, Yakumo had thought that not only would she be able to become a Ninja, but also found a friend in Kurenai. Instead, rather than help her, all Kurenai did was try and get Yakumo to give up on being a Ninja and find a different path in life. While Yakumo was hurt by this, having thought Kurenai would encourage her dream, but she refused to give up and continued practicing her Genjutsu by using her paintings as a medium, which so powerful that they could become real, rather than just illusions.

That is until Kurenai had sealed away Yakumo's powers and left the girl heartbroken that she'll never be able to become a Ninja now. This had led to Yakumo getting angry and destroying her room before she ran out of energy and could only cry at the betrayal and loss of her dream.

"Such lovely paintings." Someone said, making Yakumo's head snap up and see a boy her age looking at her paintings.

"Wh-who a-are yo-you?" Yakumo asked fearfully, remembering the conversation she overheard of the Sandaime planning to kill her if she became a threat, and that this was who he sent to kill her.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And I know who you are, Yakumo Kurama, heiress of the Kurama clan, a true prodigy in Genjutsu, your Kekkei Genkai being so powerful, that any of your Genjutsu could become real. That is, until your power was sealed by that disgrace of a teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. It's such a shame that she did that, rather than nurture your talent." Naruto said, while looking at Yakumo with his black and red eyes, with Yakumo's only fear at increasing at how much he knew about her.

"Wh-why are you here?" Asked Yakumo, afraid that she was about to die.

She jumped slightly when he suddenly appeared kneeling in front of her and smiled kindly at her.

"I'm here for you, Yakumo-chan. I want to offer you what Kurenai refused to give, the chance to achieve your dream, release your powers, and help you become strong enough that no one will be able to take away your power again. Not only that, but I can give you the power to get revenge against Kurenai for betraying you." Said Naruto, while holding out his hand to Yakumo.

The girl was shocked at his offer, both at the chance to achieve her dream and get revenge against Kurenai.

Yakumo looked at him with hopeful and wary eyes, believing he'd betray her as well.

"Can you really do all that?" Yakumo asked, with Naruto nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, because unlike Kurenai and the Hokage, who'd seek to keep you weak and easy to dispose of. I want to help you reach your true potential, and I will." Naruto said, while smiling at Yakumo, who looked hopeful at his words.

Looking at the offered hand, Yakumo slowly took it.

*End Flashback*

Since that day, Naruto kept his word and broke the seal, releasing Yakumo's powers. Not only that, but he also got rid of the Ido within her, giving her complete control over her powers, along with fixing her weak body.

Both Satsuki and Yakumo owed Naruto everything, not only for all the help he's given them, but just being there for them in their darkest moments. While they knew Naruto was dark, cruel, and sadistic, given everyone he's killed as "The Impaler", they were the ones that saw a kinder side to him and accepted Naruto for who he was.

And they'd both secretly admitted to each other that they found Naruto's cruel side kind of hot.

Both girls blushed slightly at that, before forcing those thoughts to the back of their minds.

Though they both began thinking over what's happened since they allied with Naruto.

Thanks to a mix of Yakumo's Genjutsu, Naruto's Black Magic, and clones, the girls had managed to shirk the non-important classes that the Academy had begun teaching students after Konoha demilitarized after the Third War, with the standards at the Academy being lowered even further to replenish the Ninja that had died during the Kyūbi Attack.

With this, the girls were able to become Genin at the age of nine, then become Chūnin, Satsuki at twelve and Yakumo at thirteen, before becoming Jōnin, fourteen for Satsuki and fifteen for Yakumo. They were also able to avoid doing D-Rank missions and focus more on their training, along with Naruto taking them out of the village to hunt down bandits and low-ranked Missing-Nin. They had even hunted some Konoha Ninja they encountered, given they planned to go rogue eventually and had no love for the village, neither really had a problem in killing them.

Once they had become Jōnin they no longer had to sneak out and were able to go on high-ranked missions without worry of being caught.

In fact, as a reward for becoming Chūnin, Naruto used the Kotoamatsukami to stimulate parts of Satsuki's brain that were tied to the Sharingan, in order to awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan. Of course, due to the drawbacks of the advanced form of the Dōjutsu, Naruto had forbidden her from using it, unless it was an emergency and she has no choice. Thankfully though, Satsuki was able to master it without worrying about going blind, thanks to her using Shadow Clones to train with the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Now though, both girls were training in preparation for tomorrow, given something very important will happen.

The return of the Yondaime and his family.

*With Naruto*

Over the years since he took up permanent residency in the library, Naruto had begun expanding and renovating it, until it was full furnished and lavished into an underground castle. The only times Naruto left were to feed, gain real world fighting experience, and to train Satsuki and Yakumo.

And of course, there were the times where he went into Konoha to murder those who he swore to kill. Usually, he'd just hunt them down and drain them of all their blood, while leaving their corpse where he found it. But recently, he's begun using his favored method.

He would break into his victims' home in the dead of night, restrain them and their family, then wake them up and let them see it was none other than the "Demon" they hated so much. After that, he'd make his victims watch as he drained their entire family of their blood and turn them into ghouls, creatures created when a Vampire drains a non-virgin of the opposite sex, or people of the same sex, of their blood and serve the Vampire that creates them. After that, he then reminds his victims of every single pain and misery, they inflicted on him before having their now ghoul-ified family tear them apart.

It was so much fun, watching them be torn apart by their own families, and their screams were even sweeter than any blood that he's drank. He'd then usually leave the ghouls alive and locked in the houses, ready to kill anyone that goes in.

The only ones that Naruto didn't turn were his victims' daughters, usually children, given he didn't want any fledgling Vampires running around, and he's rather picky of who he turns into a fledgling. Thankfully, he had an easy fix for that by leaving their bodies impaled on spikes around the village, a silent message to his future victims that he's coming for them.

Of course, Naruto made all these kills in Jashin's name, with the petite goddess being pleased at all the new souls entering her domain, with the loli showing her champion just how pleased she was in very… fun and intimate ways, when she showed up every now and then.

Currently though, Naruto was sitting on his throne, shrouded in darkness with only thing that could be seen were his glowing red eyes.

Naruto smiled at the message he had received recently from one of his messenger bats. His "family" would be returning to Konoha soon.

"Hehehe, once they arrive, then the real fun can begin." Naruto said, while giving a fanged smile at the plans he has in store for them.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has been declared dead and is free to remain in his library without worry of being hunted down. Not only that but he has learned many interesting secrets, secrets he will use to his advantage in the coming years. Now after nine years Konoha is plagued by the mysterious killer "The Impaler" and Naruto has gained two allies in the form of Satsuki Uchiha and Yakumo Kurama, with the offer of power and vengeance. Finally we see Naruto about to put the next steps of his plan into action with the return of his family. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and Happy Halloween!**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the return of the Uzumaki/Namikaze family and seeing just how bad the village has gotten with the presence of "The Impaler" along with seeing Naruto moving forward with his plans. Also there will be a lemon at the end, just a warning for anyone uncomfortable with that it is marked. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Walking up to the gate of Konoha were seven people, four adults, two teenagers, and one pre-teen.

The adults were easily recognizable as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki, and two of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju.

The three children though, would not be recognized, but just looking at one of them would be enough to tell who their parents were. They were Rei Uzumaki, Arashi Namikaze, who is the oldest of the three, and Mito Uzumaki, the youngest of the three, the children of Minato and Kushina.

At seventeen-years-old, both Rei and Arashi were already Chunin, thanks to being trained by their parents, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, along with being able to go on a couple missions that their father received from the Sandaime. While Mito, being fourteen years old, was still a Genin.

Over the years, Rei has grown into a beautiful young woman with her red hair having grown down to her shapely ass, and having a toned and voluptuous body, long legs, large E-cup breasts, wide hips, and a narrow waist. Her attire consisted of long black tailcoat, a sleeveless black crop top with a cleavage window, black fingerless gloves, form fitting black pants, thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top, with each boot having the Uzumaki swirl on the outer sides, and white belt wrapped around her waist.

Mito was also starting to grow into a beauty, with developing curves, and CC-cup breasts, while keeping her red hair to just below her shoulders. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side-skirt cover, long black socks, and black shoes.

Arashi, meanwhile, looked like a mini version of Minato, wearing a dark yellow and blue jacket, with the jacket left unzipped, showing his white shirt, dark blue pants, and his headband tied around his forehead.

"So, are you three excited to see Konoha?" Minato asked smiling, while looking at his children.

"Of course, I'll be sure to show everyone just how strong I am." Arashi said in a prideful tone, while Rei and Mito simply nodded, though they were more excited at the chance of finally meeting their brother, Naruto.

"And what about meeting your brother?" Kushina asked, happy that she'll finally get to see her oldest child.

"Do you think he'll be excited to meet us, Kaa-chan?" Asked Mito, only for Arashi to scoff.

"Who cares what he thinks, he should consider himself lucky that he's even part of our family." Arashi said dismissively, ignoring the glare Rei was giving him.

"He's our brother." Stated Rei.

"Unfortunately." Said Arashi, not really caring about his weakling of a brother, since if his parents left him in the village, then they obviously knew he was already a lost cause and didn't want to waste their time on him.

Both Rei and Mito glared at Arashi, both having never liked the arrogant attitude he's developed, believing he was simply the best just because he was trained by four powerful Ninja. Though he seemed to forget that he's never beaten Rei in a spar, and all Mito would need to do is use her Chakra Chains to beat him.

It was also part of the reason they wanted to meet Naruto so much, they were hoping he was nicer and a better brother than Arashi. The other reason being they wanted to get to know him as well.

Not liking her son talking about his brother like that, Kushina brought her fist down on Arashi's head.

"Naruto is your brother and you will treat him kindly, understood." Kushina said, glaring lightly at Arashi.

"Hey, ease up on the brat Kushina, I'm sure he means it all in good fun." Said Jiraiya, only to pale when Kushina glared at him.

"If I wanted your opinion on how to raise my children from you of all people, I'd still ask someone else. So kindly stay out of it!" Kushina growled, refusing to be lectured on how she raises her children by the self-proclaimed super pervert.

"Okay enough, we're here." Said Minato before things could escalate further, as they reached the gates.

Though as they reached the gates, the adults frowned in confusion when they didn't see anyone at the check-in station.

"Huh, why aren't there guards out?" Kushina wondered.

"I don't know, but there should be someone here." Muttered Minato, looking at the station and noticing that looked no one had even used it in a while.

Entering the village, their confusion and suspicions increased when they saw just how…empty the village looked.

Where the streets were once crowded with people going about their business, now it looked more like a ghost town than one of the Five Great Villages. The buildings were abandoned with the windows boarded up, the streets were littered with trash, and the few people that were out were looking around with fear and paranoia clear across their faces, before they ran away.

'And what's with this fog?' The adults thought as the entire village was covered in a dense fog that made it so they could barely see three feet in front of them. Not only that, but it felt like they were constantly being watched, along with hearing faint sounds in the distance, whether it seemed to glass breaking, cats hissing, or anything else that set their nerves on edge.

Even the kids noticed something very wrong, or at least Rei and Mito did, Arashi on the other hand was just annoyed.

"What is this? I expected to receive a big welcoming." Arashi complained, with Rei punching him in the arm, annoyed at his attitude.

"You should be more worried about why the place looks like a ghost town, dumbass." Rei hissed, with Arashi glaring at her, though looking about as intimidating as a puppy.

"I really don't like this. Jiraiya, Tsunade, can you both look around and see if you can figure out what's going on? We'll go see Hiruzen and see what he knows." Minato said, with the Sanin nodding and shunshined away, hoping to get some answers of what's been happening in the village.

With that, the Uzumaki/Namikaze family made their way to the Hokage Tower, while the fog made it difficult to see where they were going, Minato and Kushina knew their way around the village to the point where they can easily get to the Tower, despite the hinderance to their eyesight. On the way there, they also began taking notice of dozens of Anbu and Jōnin jumping across the rooftops.

'That's a lot more patrols than usual, even more than during the Ninja Wars. Just what's going on?' Minato thought, since whatever's happening has to be something bad to warrant the amount of Ninja patrolling the village.

Upon reaching and entering the Tower, they saw that it was just as empty as the rest of the village, with no secretary or guards. Going to the Hokage's Office, they opened the door and were shocked to see dozens of stacks of papers in the office, with the Sandaime sitting behind the desk and looking much older than he is. Though when he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw the family.

"Minato, Kushina, you're back." Sarutobi said in relief and nervousness.

Looking around the office, Kushina frowned when she didn't find who she was hoping to see.

"Where's Naruto?" Kushina asked, having sent a message before they left the Fire Capital that she wanted to meet Naruto when they arrived, wanting to see her baby again.

'Though I suppose he's not a baby, anymore.' Kushina thought sadly, since she missed basically his entire life.

The only consolation she had was that the Sandaime promised to take care of Naruto and always said he was doing great in all his messages.

Though she felt a chill go up her spine when Sarutobi flinched and refused to meet their eyes.

"Where is Naruto?" Kushina repeated.

"Naruto is, he's… he's not here anymore." Sarutobi said, not knowing how he exactly he was going to tell them.

He jumped slightly when Kushina slammed her hands on his desk and glared at him.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" Kushina demanded, her eyes turning crimson red with slit pupils, the fraction of the Kyuubi Chakra that was sealed inside her to keep her alive, reacting to her anger.

"Naruto, he's dead." Sarutobi revealed, lowering his head in sadness, with Kushina's eyes widening at what she just heard.

"What did you just say?" Kushina whispered, Sarutobi remaining quiet, not wishing to repeat it.

Just then, Kushina threw the desk against the wall and grabbed Sarutobi by collar, before slamming him against the wall.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY?!"** Kushina roared.

Her son was dead? For how long? How did it happen? Was the Hokage lying when he said Naruto was doing fine?!

"Ku-Kushina please-"

Sarutobi was silenced when Kushina pulled out a kunai and held it dangerously close to his left eye.

"Either you tell me exactly what Naruto's life was like here, or I swear to whatever deity is out there, I'll start cutting things off one at a time and if I run out of things to cut off, I'll move on to your clan members." Kushina threatened, while glaring at him with crimson eyes.

Right now, the only thing she cared about was getting the truth of Naruto's life, if that meant she had to kill some people to get it, then so be it.

Hearing the threat, and knowing Kushina would carry it out, Hiruzen began telling her everything about Naruto's life when it was revealed he held part of the Kyuubi. All of the beatings, the torture, every gruesome detail. With each word she heard, Kushina's anger, pain, and sadness increased.

When he finally finished by telling them about how Naruto died, Kushina was very tempted to inflict the same torture on him, that was inflicted on Naruto. The only thing stopping her was the pain she felt at losing her baby and the hatred she felt at both the villagers, as well as herself for daring to listen to Minato's stupid plan.

Tossing the Sandaime aside, Kushina stalked passed Minato, who had been smart enough not to get between Kushina when she was this angry and whatever made her angry, while Rei and Mito were shocked and saddened at learning of their brother's death.

Exiting the office, Kushina slammed the door behind her, intent to hunt down each and every person involved in her son's pain and make them beg for something as merciful as death.

Rei and Mito looked down as tears filled their eyes at learning their brother was dead, now they'll never get the chance to meet him. Not only that, but hearing everything he's gone through, it made them feel sick and angry. Though both girls were pulled from their sadness when their other "brother" decided to open his big mouth.

"I don't see why Kaa-san is so upset, who cares if the loser is dead. He did us all the favor and died so we didn't have to deal with him." Arashi said cruelly.

Rei looked at Arashi with a dangerously blank expression on her face as she processed what he just said. She has been able to put up with a lot of things from Arashi, bullying other kids, boasting about his "great skills", and so much crap over the years. But now, hearing him talk badly about their dead brother…

Arashi didn't have time to react, before he was tackled by a red-eyed Rei, who began punching him repeatedly. He tried defending himself or pushing Rei off, but she had always been the stronger of the two, and it was showing by his shattered nose and a couple teeth being knocked out of his mouth.

Minato moved to pull Rei off her brother, only to find himself bound by golden chains, while his Chakra was sealed away. Looking Minato saw Mito was the one holding him, and he gulped when he saw the expression on her face.

It was cold, empty, and detached as she simply watched Rei beat Arashi within an inch of his life.

Finally, Rei got off Arashi panting in anger, while Arashi was a bloody mess with his face being barely recognizable.

"If I ever hear you badmouth Naruto-nii again, next time I'll snap you in half." Rei swore, before delivering a Kyuubi-enhanced kick straight at Arashi's crotch, getting a high-pitched squeal of pain from him, before he fell into blissful unconscious.

With that done Rei and Mito, after releasing Minato, left the office to go home and mourn the brother they lost.

Once he was free, Minato ran to his son and was relieved to see he was still alive but would definitely need a lot of time to heal, even with Tsunade's help. Before going over to the Sandaime, who hadn't bothered getting up from where Kushina threw him.

"Hiruzen, where are the people that attacked Naruto?" Minato asked, needing to reach them before Kushina did.

While he was saddened by Naruto's death and the pain he's endured, he can't let Kushina just kill dozens, possibly hundreds, of villagers. It'd cause mass panic.

"It doesn't matter." Sarutobi stated.

"What're you talking about?! She's going to-"

"They're already dead." Sarutobi interrupted.

"What?" Minato asked shocked and worried.

"Everyone, every single person that ever took part in a mob to attack Naruto, tortured him, or those involved in his death, they're all dead. Them and their families." Hiruzen said, sounding tired.

"You had them executed?" Questioned Minato, with Sarutobi shaking his head.

"No, it's worse. You saw the state of the village when you arrived, there's a reason for that Minato. Konoha, it's not what it used to be." Sarutobi said, before he began telling Minato everything that's happened in the past nine years.

Though unknown to them, they were being watched by a bat with glowing red eyes, that had been following the family ever since they returned to Konoha. Watching, listening, and observing their reactions for its master.

*With Naruto*

"Hmhmhmhm, how interesting? They actually seem to care; this will work nicely for me." Naruto said smiling, as he watched through the eyes of his bat, his "family's" reaction to his death.

His fathers and brothers reactions were expected, but his mothers and sisters reaction came as a surprise. Sure, he thought they'd be sad and upset, but seeing the lengths they went to, it was interesting.

'Hm, perhaps they might just be able to prove more useful than I anticipated.' Thought Naruto, having originally planned to simply slaughter his "family" after mentally breaking them.

But seeing his mother and sisters reactions to his death, maybe he won't have to kill them, and they might have a chance to live.

'And it will be an even better way to break Namikaze.' Naruto thought gleefully.

That's not to say he still won't make them suffer for all the pain he's been through, just that it won't end in their deaths. No, now he has a much more satisfying, and pleasurable, plan for his lovely mother and sisters.

For now, though he had to collect somethings, before meeting with Satsuki and Yakumo.

With his "family's" return, their time in Konoha is almost up and that means it is time for them to receive the gift of the night.

*Timeskip-Ten Days*

*Hokage's Office*

Minato dragged his hands down his face as he sat in his newly, reacquired office, looking like he hasn't slept for days.

After Rei had attacked Arashi, Sarutobi had told Minato about what's happened the past nine years, including all the killings from the serial killer, "The Impaler". It had disturbed Minato to learn a serial killer was on the loose, for five years with the amount of people killed being more than half of Konoha's population. Even more disturbing was the nature of these creatures, Ghouls as people have started calling them, along with how the killer got their title, leaving the bodies of young girls impaled on spikes around the village.

Though Minato swore he'll track down the killer and stop them, before anyone else could die.

The day after he had been officially reinstated as Hokage, with the villagers being excited and relieved that the Yondaime had returned, believing that he'd be able to stop "The Impaler". That is until someone screamed and pointed at the Hokage Mountain, when Minato looked, he found forty dead Anbu impaled on spikes on top of the mountain, while a message was written across the stone faces, written in blood.

WELCOME HOME YELLOW FLASH!

It was a challenge, plain and simple. Minato knew the killer was challenging him, basically saying that the killings will still happen, even with him here. And they have as since then, dozens more have been killed, with the villagers' hope that the Yondaime would stop the "Impaler" quickly vanishing and being replaced with fear again.

Minato had tried finding a connection between the victims to see if that'd help him locate the killer. But there was no connection!

Some were Ninja and some were civilians, the Ninja were different ranks, the civilians were all part of different social circles and standings, and most of them didn't even know each other!

The only connection they had was that all of them, at one point, were parts of the mobs who attacked or tortured Naruto. But that was a useless connection, since it couldn't be someone who wanted to avenge Naruto as from what Minato's learned, he was either hated or ignored, with everyone having celebrated him dying.

He also dismissed the possibility that it was Naruto himself, given how he was confirmed to be dead. And doubted that he'd have the skill or training to pull off these murders, if he was somehow alive.

'And things aren't much better at home.' Minato thought.

At home, Kushina had all but thrown him out of their room and onto the couch, when he tried convincing her not to attack any of the villagers in retribution for Naruto's death. Rei and Mito also ignored him entirely. The only one he still got along with was Arashi and Jiraiya, who were also given the cold shoulder by their family.

Sighing, Minato turned and saw Jiraiya sitting on the windowsill.

"Did you find anything, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked hopefully, only for his hopes to be crushed when Jiraiya shook his head.

"I haven't been able to find anything. I've looked at the bodies of those Ghoul things and tried to find out what was used to revive them, it wasn't a Jutsu or Fuinjutsu. I don't know how they became those things, all I know is what everyone else does, which is to say nothing. I also checked the locations of the murders, but they're clean of any evidence, whoever this guy is, he knows what he's doing and how to cover his tracks." Jiraiya explained, having tried seeing if he could locate any evidence of how the Ghouls were created, or if the killer left any evidence.

"And what about the fog?" Minato asked in regard to the ever-present fog that never seemed to go away.

From what the Sandaime told him, it just suddenly appeared one day, two years ago, and nothing anyone did could get rid of it, even the strongest Wind Style Jutsu couldn't dispel it.

"I only have guesses as to what it is. My best guess is that it was created by the killer, who seems to have a flare for the dramatics. That is until I started studying it and the affect it has on people. From what I've discovered, the longer someone stays in the fog, they become more paranoid, more afraid. I've asked some people and they've all said the same thing, in the beginning it felt like they were being watched and heard strange sounds, then it grew to feeling like they were being followed, then it grew to them hearing whispers and people screaming. Whatever this fog is, it's created to target people's minds, making them paranoid and afraid of everything, it's why everyone prefers staying locked in their homes, rather than go outside." Jiraiya explained, with Minato groaning since this only made things worse.

"Do you have any ways to remove it?" Asked Minato, with Jiraiya once again shaking his head.

"No, if it was a mass Genjutsu or a Fuinjutsu I could. But I can't sense any Chakra laced in the fog, my best guess is to get rid of the fog is that we'd have to get rid of the person who made it." Jiraiya replied.

"Which is the killer, and we have no idea where they are or who they are." Stated Minato, while rubbing his eyes as he felt a headache coming.

Though something told him his problems were only beginning.

*Senju Compound*

Meanwhile within the Senju Compound, where the Uzumaki/Namikaze family was living, Kushina, Rei, and Mito were all asleep.

*Kushina's Dream*

_Blinking Kushina found herself back at her family's home in the Fire Capital._

_"What am I… doing?" Kushina said, confused as to why she's here, only to be pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone._

_"Kaa-chan!"_

_Turning to who spoke, Kushina's eyes widened when she saw a child that she would have mistaken for Arashi, but it wasn't though, and she knew who it was._

_"N-Naruto?" Kushina choked at seeing her baby run up to her, smiling._

_Without thinking, Kushina knelt down and hugged him tightly, crying as she apologized._

_"What's wrong Kaa-chan? Why are you sad?" Naruto asked concerned, making Kushina smile as she always imagined he'd be such a kind and caring boy._

_"Nothing, I'm just, I'm just really happy to see you, Naru-chan." Kushina said._

_"Then why did you abandon me?"_

_That question made Kushina freeze and slowly pull back and saw Naruto was now glaring at her._

_"Wh-what?" Kushina stuttered._

_"Why did you abandon me? You left me alone, alone to be hated, to be beaten, and tortured. You left me to die." Naruto said, with Kushina shaking her head._

_"No, no, no, I didn't know, I didn't want to leave you, I swear!" Kushina said._

_"But you did. You left me and I died. You killed me, my bloods on your hands." Said Naruto, pointing towards her hands_

_Looking, Kushina's eyes widened in horror at seeing blood dripping from her hands. Looking back at Naruto, she screamed at seeing his body was now mutilated beyond belief._

_"No, no, no! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kushina cried, desperately trying to wipe the blood off, but it still stained her hands._

_"It's okay, I forgive you for leaving me to die." Naruto said smiling coldly, before he grew to his true age and appearance, while Kushina looked at him fearfully, seeing his sharp teeth and fangs._

_"Because now you'll get to know what it feels like!"_

*End Dream*

Kushina woke up with a scream after the nightmare Naruto lunged at her. Finding herself back in her room, the Uzumaki woman felt more tears fall from her eyes, while knowing it was true, she abandoned her son and left him alone, and now he's dead.

Because of her!

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Kushina thought.

*Rei's Dream*

_"Kill her!"_

_"Kill the demon!"_

_"Burn her!"_

_"Send her back to hell!"_

_"This for families demon!"_

_Rei screamed in pain as she was punched, kicked, stabbed, cut, and burned by the mob. She tried begging them to stop, but that only made them hurt her more and laugh at her pain._

_No matter what she did, they wouldn't stop, and she couldn't escape the pain. And she didn't even know why they hated her! She didn't do anything! She didn't kill anyone!_

_It hurt so much, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!_

_"It will never stop." A voice whispered._

_"NO!" Rei screamed shooting up_

*End Dream*

Finding herself back in her room, Rei panted and shivered as she curled into a ball. The pain, it felt so real.

'That, that's what Naruto went through every day.' Rei thought with tears in her eyes, realizing that was just a small portion of the pain Naruto experienced his entire life and no one helped him, and, in the end, he was killed and didn't even know the reason why.

'I hate them. I hate all of them!' Thought Rei of all the people who took her brother away.

*Mito's Dream*

_"He-hello." Mito called out as she found herself in an empty black void._

_"Is, is anyone here?" Asked Mito, hoping to find someone, but it was just more darkness._

_Backing away, Mito soon tripped and fell down before she curled into a ball, whimpering as the darkness seemed to close in all around._

_"Pl-please, someone help, I don't want to be alone." Mito pleaded, but no one came._

*End Dream*

Waking up, Mito got out of bed and sat in the corner of her room with the lights on. She didn't want to be trapped in the darkness anymore, alone with no one to help her.

'Is that how Nii-san felt? Alone and trapped?' Mito thought, shaking with tearful eyes at the idea of her brother having to deal with that crushing loneliness.

The entire time the Uzumaki women cried over their lost son/brother, several bats watched them through their windows.

*With Satsuki and Yakumo*

Satsuki and Yakumo walked through Naruto's castle, their master/crush, neither having tried moving forward in their relationship with Naruto, wanting to wait until he turned them, having summoned them. Both girls guessed it had to do with the return of his "family".

Entering the throne room, they saw Naruto sitting on his throne.

Over the years, Naruto had grown into a dark and handsome young man. His hair was still spiky and black as night, his eyes the same black and red, his whiskers still jagged, and his fangs were still razor sharp. His attire consisted of black coat that reached down to his feet and had neon-blood red, serpentine patterns and designs, with the three coattails being ragged and tattered at the edges, a black, sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath a dark red formal vest, black pants, and dark burgundy boots with straps.

Even after seeing him numerous times, Satsuki and Yakumo still blushed faintly from his appearance, along with the power he radiated.

"Ah, my dear Satsuki-chan and Yakumo-chan, you've arrived." Naruto said smirking, as he rose from his throne.

"Yeah. You wanted to talk to us about something, you're family?" Satsuki asked, Naruto's smirk widening as he nodded.

"Correct. With them back in Konoha, our time in this rat-infested village is coming to an end and with that in mind, it is time for me to give you both what you desire." Naruto said, with the girls looking at him, surprised and excited.

"You mean you're going to turn us Naruto-kun?" Yakumo asked happily.

"Yes, you will both become my fledglings and then become true Vampires. I already have the perfect victims to help you both complete the transformation. But before that, who wishes to go first?" Naruto asked with his hand held out.

Satsuki stepped forward and took his hand, both girls having decided which of them would be turned first when Naruto finally made them into his fledglings.

The Uchiha yelped when Naruto spun her around and pulled her back flush against his chest. Lowering his head, Satsuki's face turned bright red, feeling Naruto's hands on her breasts and his breath on her neck. When Naruto finally bit her neck, Satsuki moaned as rather than feeling pain, all she felt was pleasure.

'Lucky.' Yakumo thought, now wishing she had gone first and more eager for when it was her turn

Finally, Naruto pulled away, much to Satsuki's protest, and looked at Yakumo with smirk, making the Kurama heiress blush. Then Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Yakumo, holding her the same way he held Satsuki, before biting her as well.

Just like Satsuki, Yakumo moaned at the pleasure, before she felt him pull away and whined in protest.

"There, now all that's left is to drink human blood and as I said, I have the perfect victims." Naruto said snapping his fingers, before two bound and gagged figures rose up out of the shadows.

One of them wore the standard Anbu armor with short brown hair and black eyes. While the second one, Satsuki and Yakumo recognized as Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime Hokage and Kurenai Yūhi's lover, Yakumo having sometimes seen the two together when Kurenai was supposed to have been training her.

"For Satsuki-chan, I give you the Anbu, Tenzo, one of the many children experimented on by Orochimaru and the only one to survive the Sannin's desire to recreate the legendary Wood Style of the Shodaime Hokage. Killing him will grant you the Wood Style Jutsu and will give you more power for your revenge. And for Yakumo-chan, I give Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the man who ordered your powers to be sealed away, as well as the lover of the woman who abandoned you and tried to destroy your dreams." Naruto said, with the girls looking at their soon-to-be victims hungrily as they felt their new fangs come out.

"Well, have at it." Said Naruto.

Not needing to be told twice, the girls pounced on their targets and tore into their necks. Tenzo and Asuma struggled, but Naruto had sealed away their Chakra beforehand, wanting them to be as helpless as possible for his girls.

As Satsuki and Yakumo drank the blood, their eyes turned the same blood red color as Naruto's, while each of their teeth sharpened into fangs. Finally, the girls pulled away from their now dead victims.

'Though not for long.' Naruto thought, knowing soon they'll rise as Ghouls.

Snapping his fingers, the bodies vanished with Asuma's being sent to Kurenai's apartment, with it either ending in her being torn apart by the man she loves, or being forced to kill him, thus mentally hurting her and the Sandaime at his death.

"So, how do you both feel?" Naruto asked, while admiring their now red eyes and sharp teeth, finding that immortality suited them both.

Both girls looked at Naruto, a new kind of hunger in their eyes before they both jumped the one they loved, intent to show him just how much they appreciated him and everything he's done for them.

*Lemon*

Naruto smirked as Satsuki and Yakumo both rip his clothes off his body, until he was completely naked.

Sitting on his throne, Naruto watched the girls with lust filled eyes as they began seductively taking each other's clothes off, with him being pleased when he saw they wore nothing underneath.

Once both girls were nude, they walked towards Naruto with a sway in their hips, with Yakumo falling to her knees between his legs and began jerking him off while licking his cock. Satsuki, meanwhile, moved to the side of the throne and thrust her breasts out, with Naruto being more than happy to latch onto one of her nipples, while lowering his hand and began thrusting his fingers into her wet pussy.

'Yes!' Satsuki thought, throwing her head back and moaning at finally being with Naruto, before she started rolling her hips on his fingers.

Yakumo began sucking Naruto off, while watching the hot scene of Satsuki basically humping his fingers and Naruto alternating between sucking on her tits while biting them lightly with his fangs. Moaning at the scene, Yakumo lowered one of her hands and began thrusting them into her dripping snatch, while her other hand began massaging her lover/master's balls.

Satsuki moaned loudly as she felt herself getting close to her orgasm, before whining in protest when Naruto suddenly stopped thrusting his fingers into her and pulled back from her breasts.

"Why'd you stop?" Satsuki said with a pleading look at being so close.

"Because I'm close." Grunted Naruto, since he won't let them get off until he did.

Hearing this, Yakumo doubled her efforts wanting to taste his cum. Satsuki reluctantly pulled herself off his fingers and got on her knees besides Yakumo, and while the Kurama heiress sucked on his shaft, Satsuki went lower and began sucking on his balls.

For the next few minutes, Satsuki and Yakumo took turns sucking his shaft and his balls, before they both licked his dick when they saw he was on the edge. Then finally with a shout, Naruto shot his load onto their faces and breasts.

Scooping his cum off her breasts, Satsuki licked it off, finding it tasted surprisingly like blood and a little salty. Yakumo also scooped it off her breasts and licked it, before Satsuki grabbed her face and slammed her lips against hers, Yakumo not hesitating to return the kiss.

The girls moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues fighting against each, and their bodies grinding together. Pulling away, Satsuki licked the cum off Yakumo's face, her harem sister licking the cum off her breasts and sucking on her nipples.

Once they licked all of the cum off, they engaged in another fierce make out session, this time sliding their fingers into each other's pussies as well. All the while Naruto watched them hungrily as he felt himself get hard at the lesbian scene.

Separating, the girls looked to Naruto and saw he was hard again, making them smile lustfully before motioning him forward seductively.

Standing up from his throne, the girls watched as Naruto's shadow rose up off the floor before there was a second Naruto standing before them, just as naked as the original. This made the girls smiles widen and the arousal increasing.

Satsuki then found herself pulled towards the throne by the original before she was bent over, with the Uchiha using the armrests to support herself. Yakumo, meanwhile, was grabbed by the clone and pushed with her back against the wall.

Grabbing Satsuki's and Yakumo's hips, Naruto and his clone immediately thrust all the way into Satsuki and Yakumo claiming their virginities. Satsuki and Yakumo screamed in pain and pleasure at their hymens getting torn through and from both Naruto's hitting their G-spots, causing their juices to shoot out.

"Did you both just cum?" Naruto asked, amused that they came from just from him thrusting into them.

The girls panting and flushed faces told him everything he needed to know.

Naruto and his clone began thrusting into the girls, the original reaching around Satsuki and began kneading her breasts making the Uchiha girl moan loudly. While the clone lifted Yakumo up, making her wrap her arms and legs around him.

"How, aah, are you, ooh, so, hmm, good, aah!" Satsuki said in between her moans.

"I've had lots of practice." Naruto grunted, pushing deep inside her tight pussy.

"What?!" Yakumo growled possessively, with her eyes glowing angrily at the thought that he's been with someone before them, neither of them knowing about Jashin, with Satsuki was also being angry at this.

Though she as silenced when the clone pulled her into a rough kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth. Naruto, meanwhile, pulled away from Satsuki's breasts and grabbed her hair before pulling it tightly, making her arch her back and scream in masochistic ecstasy at the pain.

"You don't question me! Got it!" Naruto hissed as he and his clone started slamming into her more roughly and groped them tightly.

Though while his treatment started hurting them, it only made Satsuki and Yakumo moan loudly at how dominating he was being, their new Vampiric instincts making them want to submit to their master.

"Look at you two moaning and screaming like sluts. That's what you are, dirty little sluts that enjoy getting fucked." Naruto said, before lowering his head and biting Satsuki's shoulder, making her scream in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! We're nothing but sluts!" Yakumo screamed after breaking the kiss with the clone, who also bit down onto her shoulder.

"We've dreamed about this for years master! Of you dominating us, fucking us, filling us with your cum! Please fuck your sluts!" Satsuki pleaded.

"Oh, trust me, you'll get one you'll never forget!" Said Naruto.

With a final thrust, Satsuki and Yakumo screamed in pleasure as they orgasmed once again.

"We're not done, not even close." Naruto whispered in Satsuki's ear, before he and his clone pulled out much to their disappointment.

Though it didn't last when the Naruto's switched, with the original taking Yakumo in the reverse cowgirl on the throne and the clone laid down and had Satsuki bouncing on his cock, putting her hands on his chest to balance herself.

"Yes master! Fuck me, ruin me, reshape my pussy for only your use!" Yakumo moaned, with Naruto grunting at her words.

"Hm, as much as I'd love to do that, I have another hole to take." Said Naruto as he pulled out of her pussy.

"What do you mea-AAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Yakumo when Naruto suddenly thrust his shaft straight into her ass.

"Damn, your ass is even tighter than your pussy!" Growled Naruto.

"AH! It hurts, it hurts so much, you're stretching my ass!" Yakumo screamed.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Naruto asked, not slowing down in his thrusts.

"NO! Fuck me harder, destroy my ass!" Said Yakumo sultrily.

Naruto smirked and began moving even faster, then to Yakumo's joy another Naruto appeared in front of her and slammed into her pussy, the heiress screaming loudly in pleasure at having both her holes filled.

"AH, YES! Yes, fuck me, fuck your personal slut and fill her with your delicious cum master!" Yakumo moaned.

Meanwhile, Satsuki was bouncing happily on the clone's dick, before the clone wrapped his arms around her and sucking and biting on her nipples, increasing her pleasure further. Satsuki then saw another clone appear to her left with his erection in front of her.

Without needing to be told, Satsuki took the clones length into her mouth, blowing him while stroking the shaft. It wasn't long until Satsuki and Yakumo came again, with the clone shooting their cum into Satsuki's mouth, which she eagerly swallowed, not wanting to waste any of it.

Dispelling two of the clones, Naruto and his remaining clone pushed Satsuki and Yakumo against each other and once more thrust into their pussies. The girls moaned loudly, before slamming their lips together, while their hands moved up and down their bodies, groping their breasts and asses.

"Look at you two, the heiresses of the Uchiha and Kurama clans, moaning like paid whores!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, yes we're whores! But only for you master!" Moaned Satsuki in between kissing Yakumo.

"You're right only me, you both belong to me!" Said Naruto as he and his clone bit down hard on Satsuki's and Yakumo's necks.

"Only you master! Our breasts, pussies, asses, our bodies are your playthings! Please fuck us, ruin us, break us!" Screamed Yakumo, Naruto growled lustfully at her words, while he and his clone felt they were close.

"Cumming!" Naruto said.

"Ah, Yakumo-chan, if he cums inside us, he'll surely break us!" Satsuki moaned.

"I know!" Replied Yakumo, both the girls tones filled with anticipation, ecstasy, and excitement at the thought of their master cumming in them.

'We want him to break us!' Satsuki and Yakumo mentally added, wanting it to so only their master could pleasure them in such a way, only he could touch them, they were his.

Finally, with a shout, Naruto and his clone came into Satsuki and Yakumo's pussies, with the girls screaming in ecstasy at having their master claim them as his toys, all the while having ahegao expressions on their faces.

Pulling out, Naruto's clone dispelled into the shadows, while the girls panted in exhaustion before passing out from all the pleasure they felt, with blissful and satisfied expressions.

Seeing they were asleep, Naruto picked the girls up before taking them to a bedroom with their coffins, having them built for when he finally turned them. Setting them in gently, Naruto returned to the throne room and sat on his throne.

"You gonna come out or just stay there all day?" Naruto called out to seemingly no one, before Jashin appeared out of the shadows, naked with her pussy dripping wet with her juices trailing down her legs.

Seeing her flushed expression and fingers dripping with her arousal, Naruto smirked seeing, she had spent the entire time getting herself off.

"Well Jashin-chan, would you mind helping me get clean." Naruto said, with Jashin walking up to him with a seductive sway in her step.

"I'd be honored to master~" Jashin purred, submissively showing Naruto dominated her as well.

She had trained Naruto too well in pleasing women, from all the times they did it together. Though Jashin didn't really mind, since Naruto managed to give her the best fucking she ever had when she gave herself to him. In fact, it only made her even hornier and desired him more, when he dominated her.

Reaching the throne, Jashin dropped to her knees and began deepthroating Naruto's dick, her champion groaning in pleasure while massaging her scalp.

*End Lemon*

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Konoha has basically been turned into Naruto's own private hunting grounds, while Minato has become Hokage again and now working to hunt down "The Impaler", only to be met with little success. Meanwhile Naruto has changed his plans from simply killing his mother and his sisters to a more satisfying plan (you all know what it is!) and has now plagued them with nightmares showing them the pain he's endured. Finally Naruto has turned Satsuki and Yakumo in his fledglings and had them kill Tenzo/Yamato and Asuma to complete the transformation, with both girls then proceeding to show Naruto their appreciation~ and seeing while Naruto cares about them, he also makes it clear he's the master, including with Jashin. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now this chapter is shorter than the usual length I write, but this chapters mainly filler setting up for the coming chapters, so I hope you all still enjoy it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

After Naruto had fully claimed Satsuki and Yakumo as his fledglings and his mates, he had sent them off to their homes to seal away all of their belongings. Along with Satsuki slipping into Danzō's secret ROOT facility to take back everything that he stole from her clan after the Massacre.

Though they weren't going to kill Danzō yet, they wanted him to suffer first, to watch as the village he loved, and wished to be the strongest, was destroyed before his very eyes. And then, when they've ripped away everything he cares about and let him know it was his actions, along with those of his own sensei, that caused it, then they will kill Danzō Shimura.

Naruto, himself, was sealing away all his possession in his underground castle, including all the books in the library. He had also sent out dozens of his bats into Konoha, planting Explosive Tags in key locations, such as the Academy, Anbu Headquarters, Clan Compounds, and the Hospital. This way, when they leave Konoha, they won't have to worry about being followed, as the Ninja will be too busy with saving the civilians from the destruction he'll cause.

It wasn't long until Satsuki and Yakumo returned, the latter having a large smile on her face. The reason being she had just learned that Kurenai had been turned into a Ghoul by Asuma, before both were put down by the Hokage when they broke out of her apartment and started killing people.

Yakumo had practically skipped all the way back to the castle, unable to contain her joy at learning the bitch was finally dead, torn apart by the reanimated corpse of her lover! Her only regret was she didn't get to be there to see the pain and despair in Kurenai's eyes as she was ripped to shreds. But she can live with the fact that Kurenai's last moments were spent in agony and sorrow.

Both of the new Vampires had also been pleased to learn that Ghoul Tenzō was able to kill several Anbu after being sent to the Anbu Base, who in turn became Ghouls, before they were finally stopped and put down.

"Let's go." Naruto said, leading them through the underground tunnels out of Konoha.

"So, where are we going?" Satsuki asked.

"We're going to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, where I will then turn it into my domain to insure that no one tries entering, and if anyone is foolish enough to try, then they won't live to regret it. After that, we'll be dealing with any villages or enemies that might try attacking Konoha, after my going away present turns most of it into burning ruins." Naruto said smirking, while Satsuki and Yakumo frowned in confusion.

"But wouldn't that be good, if they attacked Konoha and saved us the trouble?" Yakumo asked, only to stop when Naruto looked at them.

"Perhaps, but you forget my dear Yakumo-chan. Only I will have the privilege of destroying Konoha, no one else will take that from me. And anyone that tries, I will make sure their final moments are spent screaming for my nonexistent mercy as I break their mind, their spirit, and their body, before having them ripped apart by the reanimated corpses of their loved ones." Naruto said smiling sinisterly, with Satsuki and Yakumo shivering in pleasure at his darkness.

"Ri-right, sorry." Yakumo said, before blushing lightly when Naruto cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Neither of you need to apologize for anything, it's only natural for you to question my decisions, when you don't know the reasons behind them. So, don't apologize for speaking your minds to me." Naruto said, smiling at his mates, making them nod and smile at him.

It's part of why Naruto chose them to be his allies and mates, they wouldn't just follow him blindly, they would question him, challenge him, and that's what he desired in his mates; strength to stand beside him, rather than behind.

With that the three continued down the tunnels, Naruto smirking the entire time as he knew Konoha would become aware of his parting gift any minute now.

*With Minato*

'And things just keep getting worse by the minute.' Minato thought, sitting in his office rubbing his temples at the migraine he was feeling at the moment.

Not even an hour ago, he had gotten word of two Ghouls attacking and killing people in the streets, when Minato arrived, he was shocked to see the Ghouls were Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi. Acting quickly Minato killed the Ghouls, before burning the bodies, only to get more bad news that there were Ghouls in the Anbu Base.

When he arrived, all the Ghouls were thankfully killed and the bodies burned, but there nearly two dozen, meaning they lost almost two dozen Anbu. To make matters worse, the Ghoul that started it was Tenzō, the Wood Style Anbu.

So, not only has he lost two of his strongest Jōnin and nearly two dozen Anbu, but he's also lost the only Ninja capable of using the Wood Style Jutsu, and one less way to suppress the Kyūbi's should Rei or Arashi lose control.

'What else could go wrong?!' Minato thought.

As if to answer his question, several loud explosions went off, shaking the village.

Minato immediately turned to the window, only for his eyes to widen in shock and horror to see explosions going off around the village.

Quickly, Minato Hiraishined to the roof of the Hokage's Tower to begin giving out orders. Only when he appeared on the roof, Minato saw a stranger leaning against the railing and looking out over Konoha as it burned.

"Aah, quite lovely isn't it, the smell of burning homes and flesh, the screams of fear and horror. Such a beautiful sight, wouldn't you agree Yondaime." The stranger said, turning and showing Naruto, or rather a Bat Clone of him, with a Transformation to hide his Whisker-Marks, which would be a dead giveaway of who he is.

Given the only people having such Whisker-Marks were Naruto and his siblings.

"You?! Are you the one who did this?!" Minato demanded, while sensing several Anbu appear behind him

"Hmhmhm, guilty as charged. I also believe I am who you have been searching for, the one people have taken to calling "The Impaler". But that is merely a title, my true name, is Dracula, Count Dracula. A pleasure." Said Dracula, with a short mock bow, while Minato grit his teeth and glared at him.

"So, you're The Impaler. Now what's stopping me from killing you, right now?" Minato said, while pulling out a Hiraishin Kunai.

"Well, there's the fact that I'm nothing but a clone, sent here to deliver you a message." Dracula said smirking, with Minato growling in anger that this was just a clone, meaning the real Impaler was likely long gone by now.

"And what message is that?" Minato demanded, while signaling the Anbu to go help the villagers, since this likely wouldn't end in a fight and it's be better to save as many people as they can.

"Simple, this attack by me will weaken Konoha significantly, enough that your enemies may see it as a chance to attack. Do not worry, I will not allow this happen, I'll insure that all of Konoha's enemies will have their own problems to deal with, so they won't even consider attacking." Dracula answered, before chuckling darkly.

"But don't think this is out of some misplaced sense of mercy, since I have none. I am merely insuring that no one destroys Konoha, because that right belongs to me alone. This is my message to you Yondaime Hokage, be prepared. Prepare yourself, prepare your forces, prepare your weapons, be prepared. For the day that Count Dracula returns, will be the last day Konoha exists in this world. Farewell, Yondaime Hokage." Dracula said, before vanishing in a swirl of bats all, while his sinister laughter echoed in Minato's ears.

The moment Minato heard Dracula's words, he felt dread wash over him as he realized that this attack was another message from Dracula. A message telling Minato, that he could have just as easily destroyed the entire village, but he didn't. This was just a diversion to allow him to slip away. While the message delivered by the clone, that was clear as day.

As of this moment, Konoha was on life support and Dracula's hand is reaching for the plug, unless Minato thought of a way to stop him.

Though for now, Minato had to help rescue anyone that could be saved. After that, he'll have to start strengthening his forces, getting more Genin trained, and strengthening himself, because he did have to prepare for when Dracula returned.

*Later*

*With Naruto, Satsuki, and Yakumo*

Naruto and his mates stood on a cliff, looking over the ruins of Uzushiogakure, the streets lined with dozens of skeletons of Uzu Ninja, civilians, Iwa Ninja, Kumo Ninja, and Kiri Ninja. The buildings were in ruins and overgrown with vines, trees, and bushes.

"This doesn't really seem like a good base to use Naruto-kun, everything is in ruins and I doubt there's anything here we can use. The only good thing I can see is it'd be unlikely anyone would come here." Satsuki said, frowning as she looked around.

"Patience Satsuki-chan, I haven't begun transforming the land yet to better suit our needs." Naruto said, as he became surrounded in a black and red aura of Dark Magic.

Then to Satsuki and Yakumo's shock and amazement, Naruto's power exploded off of him, spreading out through the entire island nation, the ocean, and the sky. Before their eyes, black swirling storm clouds appeared overhead, releasing thunder and lightning, the sea transformed from water into an ocean of blood going as far as the mainland, while the massive whirlpools around the island increased in size, along with giant jagged rocks shooting up out of the ocean of blood.

They watched as the landscape transformed with large jagged rocks forming, the trees wilting to turn dead, grey, and twisted, any animals they could see cried out before their bodies began transforming into demonic and monstrous versions of themselves. The building began repair themselves and also transforming into dark and twisted versions. The girls were shocked further when all the skeletons suddenly stood up with glowing, haunting red eyes.

Finally, the ground beneath them began rumbling before rising up around them, with Satsuki and Yakumo stuck close as they saw that they were now standing on a tower. Once the shaking stopped, the girls looked over the edge and were amazed to see they were now standing on top of a massive castle.

'Wow.' They thought, amazed at seeing what Naruto had done, neither truly knowing the full extent of Naruto's power.

"This is no longer Uzushiogakure, from now this island is the domain, of DRACULA!" Naruto declared, as the demonic creatures and resurrected skeletons roared to their new master.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto, Satsuki, and Yakumo have now left Konoha after taking everything that belongs to them, along with Naruto leaving behind a very special gift for Konoha and making his debut as Count Dracula and delivering a sinister warning to Minato of what's to come. Then Naruto transformed Uzushiogakure into his personal kingdom while resurrecting all the skeletons of those who died there as his personal army along with transforming the animals, and the land itself. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
